In recent years, there has been a discussion about the use of small radio base stations typified by femtocell radio base stations in mobile communication systems. There has also been a discussion about performing desired communications by mobile stations in an “off loaded connection state” in such mobile communication systems. Here, the “off loaded connection state” refers to a situation where a mobile station connects to a server apparatus or the like in the Internet via the small radio base station while bypassing a core network device.
In the “off loaded connection state,” even in a case where the mobile station exchanges large amount of data traffic, the processing load in the core network device in the mobile communication system can be reduced by causing the mobile station to directly connect to the Internet or the like.